The Dreamstone (film)/Transcript
Any ideas about the Transcript for The Dreamstone (film). Chapter 1 - The Nazis are Coming (On a wonderful day with his family) Thomas: Father! Mother! Mr. McChill: Thomas, where have you been all this time? You're being late. Thomas: Oh, no reason. Mrs. McChill: Happy Birthday, Thomas. Thomas: Oh, Mother! Father, did you bring me something? Mr. McChill: We have a present for you. (Any ideas what they gave him a present) Thomas: A (drum). My very own (?). Oh, Father. Mr. McChill: Try it out, Thomas. (It was the gift of love that Thomas can follow in his heart(?)) (In one night) Thomas: (Crying) Why do I have to run from Nazis? Mr. McChill: Because Nazis were bombed in London, so they were going to burn our houses. Mrs. McChill: You must go. Thomas: But I love you, Mother and Father. Mrs. McChill: We love you too, Thomas. But, here the picture of you and us. We want you to keep it. Thomas: Why? Thomas's Mother: You have to keep it of your photo album. (The Nazis came in the house) Mr. McChill: The Nazis are coming. Thomas: Nazis??! Mrs. McChill: Yes, you must run, Thomas. Hurry! Thomas: But... Mr. McChill: Run! (Thomas flee from the house of the window as the Nazis burned down the house) Mr. McChill: Good bye and good luck, Thomas, farewell! (The house fire killed both of Thomas' parents by Nazis and Thomas is now to be hate all the bad guys for what they had done to his family) Chapter 2 - I Want My Parents (?) (?): (?) Mr. (who?): (?) Thomas, (?) Thomas: (?) Mr. (?): (?) (Orphan guy or girl): (?) (Orphan guy or girl): I'm (?) and this is (?). What's yours? Thomas: (Silent) (?): Thomas: (?) (Orphan guy or girl): (?) Thomas: (?) (Thomas sang "I Want My Parents") Chapter 3 - (?) (?) (The pages had animated pictures) Edward: I found it. It's right here in the book. The creature called Noops from the land of dreams and they're building a rocket ship to catch the stars, but it's almost broke and went down to another planet. All the pages are blanked. (?): Mrs. (Who?): (?) (?): Chapter 4 - (?) (That night at the dinner party) Mr. (?): (?): Thomas, it's time to (?) Thomas: All these people. Edward: (?) (?) Mr. (?): (?) Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we will be having a dinner party and show (?). (?) Thomas: (Unhappy) I'm ready. (?) (Orphan guy or girl): (?) No. Smile. You will face of a smile of a crowd. Thomas: (?) I can't. Not at. ( (Orphan guy or girl): (?), they wear painted one. (?) There, that's better. Thomas: When do I go on? (Orphan (?)): Now, you (?). (The crowd (?)) Thomas: (Thomas Sang " I Want My Parents") Mrs. (?): (?) Soldier: (?) Mr. (?): (Mrs. (Who?)): Soldier (Nazi): (?) (All soldiers laughs and clap) (Thomas looked at all the soldiers, and then, he had a rage rose inside of him) (Orphan guy or girl): Thomas, what's the matter? (Flashback of Nazis who killed them) (Thomas dropped the plate and smashed on the floor) Thomas: Stop! Quiet! I hate you all for what you did. You killed my family, and you're all bad people, and killers, and murderers, and ... (sobbing). (Orphan guy or girl): (?) Thomas! (Thomas runaway from the night and talk to himself and felt angry) Thomas: I hate soldiers they ruined my life! Mr. and Mrs. (Any idea what his name is?) are on that side of soldiers. I am going to runaway myself. You will pay for this, Nazi! You will pay! (Gasped) (He turned surprised, looked at the sky, and saw the rocket ship came toward to him, but Thomas ran, duck, hide, and he saw the green creatures) Thomas: (?) Noop Male: (?) Noop Female: (?) (?) Thomas: (?) (?) Thomas: Who are you? Noop Male: I'm Rufus, and this is Amberly. Thomas: (?) Rufus: (?) Amberly: (?) Thomas: (?) (?) (?): We're taking you to the Land of Dreams. (Rufus and Amberly took Thomas to the Land of Dreams) (They went in outer space for far, far away) Chapter 5 - Land of Dreams (?) (They landed on the Land of Dreams) (All the Noops looked at the strange person and awed, Thomas.) Noop Male: (?) Look at that. (?): Noop Female: (?) (All the Noops followed them) Dream Maker: (?) Rufus: (?) Amberly: (?) Dream Maker: (?) (Thomas saw the shark and he scared, ran away and hide) (?): Dream Maker: This is my fish dog, Albert. Albert: Ruff Ruff Thomas: (?) Amberly: (Showed them the bubbles of sunshine, music, and laughter.) Rufus: Thomas: Rufus: (?) Amberly: (?) Chapter 6 - What Means Friendship Do Amberly: (?) Rufus: McChill, (?) Thomas: How do you know? Rufus: Your names on your book. Thomas: Oh, it's Thomas. Thomas McChill. I (?) Amberly: Rufus: Thomas: (?): Thomas: My Mother was a housework and my Father was a farmer. (?) Amberly: Rufus: Thomas: They are the most wonderful Mother and Father in the world. (Thomas showed to them of his photo album) Thomas: This is my Mother, Father, and me, and they're only three of us. Amberly: (?) Thomas: (Sobs little) (?) Rufus: (?) Thomas: (?) (?) Amberly: (?) Rufus: (?) (Thomas is sad that they killed his parents and fells angry about the bad guys, just like soldiers) Thomas: (?) Rufus: (?) Amberly: (?) (Thomas or Amberly): Don't be upset, Thomas. We've seen them come, and we've seen them go. (?) (?) Rufus: Thomas, we're friends like all of us. Thomas: You are? Amberly: Of course we do. Rufus: Some friends are special, so (?) We're Noops. Amberly: Thomas, we're friends like us. (Rufus and Amberly sang lullaby "What Means Friendships Do?") Rufus and Amberly: Good night, Thomas. Thomas: Good night, Rufus. Good night, Amberley. Chapter 7 - When the Good Fights Bad (In the next morning) Rufus and Amberly: Good morning, Thomas. Thomas: Good morning, Rufus. Good morning, Amberley. (Yawns) I had a rough night. Rufus: Let's get something for breakfast. (?) Amberly: (?) Thomas: (?) Amberly: (?) Rufus: (?) Amberly: (?) Thomas: Thank you, Amberly. Thank you, Rufus. I'm gonna go for a walk. (Wuts saw Thomas walk through the mountain, he picked up some flowers, but suddenly, he saw the Wutt and gasped, and the Wutt grabbed Thomas.) Thomas: Let me go! Let me go! Wut: Oops, sorry, my mistake, free to go? (Thomas saw the giant green thing) Thomas: Yes, let me go! Wut: Nope, you stole the flowers, so you're a trespasser and you coming with us. (Thomas had been roped and gagged by Wuts.) Thomas: No, no! I won't go with you! Wut: Stop struggling, Thomas. Thomas: How do you know me?! Wut: The Dream Maker told me that. This is where we live. We're the forest folk, so I, Pildit the Eighth, the leader of the Wutts, will (?) and, of course, you can provide. Thomas: But I don't want to go because you are the bad one. I hate bad guys. All bad guys. Pildit: Do you think I'm a good guy? (Chuckled little) What a wonderful world it could be without the good guys. But someone exist with the good guys. Indeed, the good guys are nice and generous. The bad guys are cheap and poor. (Pildit sang to Thomas "When the Good Fights Bad") Chapter 8 - (?) (?) Blob: Say, you two. The dreamstone. (?) Frizz (?): Are they (?)? Blob: They definitely are. (?) (?): (?) Blob: No. With this (?), I'll be as (?). Nug: But Zordrak said (?) Blob: This is why we brought the rope. Nug and Frizz: (Realizes) Ah. (?) (?) (Amberly or Rufus): Thomas. (Rufus or Amberly.) Look. (The Urpneys came(?)) Thomas: (?)! You hear me? (?)! (?) Blob: Get the fish dog! (?) Frizz: (?) Whoa! Blob: (?) fool. (?) Blob: The (?). Grab the (?). Nug: How? We have only two hands. Blob: Stop concerning some of details. Do it! (Nug and Frizz are (?) and Blob (?)) Blob: (?) This is the (?) day of (?). (Rufus, Amberly, Thomas, or someone): Run! Dream Maker: (?) Thomas: (?) Amberly: (?) Rufus: (?) Thomas: (?) Rufus: (?) Thomas: My Father (?). My Mother (?). (?) (?) Pildit: (?) Thomas: (?) (Rufus, Amberly, or someone): Thomas. (?) Chapter 9 - Well, Well, Well, What Have We Here? (In Viltheed) (?): That (?) (?) (?) (?): He started it. Frizz: (?) Nug: (?) Zordrak: (?) Surely all (?) Urpgor: (?) Blob: (?) the boy Zordrak: (?) the boy? Blob: (?) (?) (?) Zordrak: Precisely. (?) (Zordrak sang "Well, Well, Well, What Have We Here?") Chapter 10 (?) Pildit: Thomas: (Rufus or Amberly): Thomas (?) Rufus: Amberly: Dream Maker: (?) Chapter 11 (?) Blob: (?) Nug and Frizz: (?) Frizz: Thomas: Edward: (?) Chapter 12 - (?) (?) (?): He's still missing. (?) Orphan guy Edward: Look. There he is again. The same man from the book. (Orphan guy or girl): It's Thomas. (Orphan guy or girl): (?). Edward: Your highness, I'm Edward and this is (?) (Orphan guy or girl): We're friends of Thomas. Dream Maker: (?) Dream Maker: I will take you to the Land of Dreams. (?) Chapter 13 (?) Dream Maker: What a Relief! Rufus: (Orphan guy or girl): (?). Dream Maker: (?) (Showed them the bubbles of sunshine, music, and laughter.) Chapter 14 Edward: Pildit: Dream Maker: Chapter 15 - (?) Priscilla: Bridgie: Guard: Queen: Who are these creatures and why did they come in here? Dream Maker: This is Thomas and his friends. They are the group of "Nices." Queen: I'm (?). We have (?) Dream Maker: (?) Pildit: (?) Rufus: (?) Amberly: (?) Guard: (?) too weak Queen: (?) Guard: (?) Queen: Wait. Did the Nices have (?)? Perhaps, we should (?) Thomas: No! (Pildit grabbed him and put hands on Thomas's Mouth) MMMPH. Chapter 16 (?): (?) (?) (?) Chapter 17 (?): Blob: (?) (?) Thomas: Run for it! (The Nices ran off and chased out.) Chapter 18 - (?) (All the Heligators Army take off from their Heligators-Dom with Winged-backpack Rufus all flying to Viltheed to ambush Urpgor.) Queen Heligator: Queen to Rufus! Queen to Rufus! Good luck with your idea, you must call back so you can signal, Over? Rufus: Over Queen, Heads to Up (Bridgie the Heligators thumps up) (All of the Heligators hide and Rufus goes up to Urpgor) Rufus: So Urpgor, Did you have the Dreamstone? Urpgor: The Dreamstone? (Laughs) NO! Rufus: Let me through! Urpgor: Let you through, that is impossible! (Laughs) Rufus: (Clearing throat) Ahem, NOW! Urpgor: What's going on here, but i'm bit... (see heligators came to ambush) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Runs Off) (The Heligators chase Urpgor) Urpgor: You can't catch or defeat me, I will use giant sticky fly papers on the Heligators! Rufus: Urpgor is using Giant Sticky Fly Papers, Urpgor is using Giant Sticky Fly Papers, Repeat, Urpgor is using Giant Sticky Fly Papers. Chapter 19 - (?) (Rufus, Amberly, and all Noops been kidnapped) Thomas: The Noops were in danger, we need to help them! (the song Taio Cruz's "Telling the World" starts) (?) Chapter 20 - (?) (?) Thomas: There's no key, but where is...? Albert: Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff. Thomas: What is it, Albert? The star? Yes. The (Wuts, Noops, Urpneys or something) are following that star. If we follow it, we are hope to find them. Come on. (Thomas, Albert, all orphans, and their friends are following the star) (?): Thomas: Why, they all following the same star. (?) Chapter 21 (?) Thomas: Look, Albert, guys. By that (?) up ahead. (?) Thomas: The (?). We found it. See? There's Rufus and Amberley and all noops. Rufus! Amberley! (?) (?) Zordrak: (?) Pildit: Thomas: Rufus: Thomas, Look out! (?) Chapter 22 (?) (Zordrak went out of the body, (?)) (Urpgor (?)) (?): (?) (?) Albert: (Yelped (?)) (They saw Albert, who had been hit.) Thomas: Albert! (Thomas felt crestfallen and sobbing) Thomas: Oh, Albert, you mustn't die. You mustn't. Who can help him? (?) (Blob (?)) Blob: (?) I felt it. I looked at it. The... (?) Blob: (?) I'd never saw it. We (?) (?) Blob: Uh ... uh... (?) (Rufus, or Amberly, or someone): We don't want it. We don't want to be part of you. Come, noops(?). We are getting out of here. Nug and Frizz: No! Blob: Let them go. We're done with them. (Blob, Nug, Frizz, and all Urpneys laughed) Chapter 23 - Order the Dreams (?) Thomas: Please, we got to get inside and see the queen. You must let us through. ((?) no room for) Thomas: Oh, your highness. You must... Queen: Shh. Oh. Thomas, the leader of Nices. Thomas: Albert's been injured. He's my friend. You must save him. Queen: He's almost dead, but there's nothing I can do. Thomas: But ... But you're the queen. Queen: There are only one who will save your friend. They have a newborn baby. Thomas: A baby? But ... I did not understand. Queen: It's not necessary that you understand. Go to them. Thomas: But we -- w-we had no gift to bring. (Orphan girl or guy): We'll sing and you will (?) Queen: Go and look at the newborn baby. (?) (All the orphans sang "Order the Dreams") (Thomas felt (?)) Thomas: In yet ... there's something more about it. So much. Queen: Your gift, Thomas, given out of the hopelessness of a true love is the one above all. Dream Maker: (?) (Albert's came back alive) Albert: Ruff ruff ruff. (Thomas hugged Albert (?)) Chapter 24 - (?) (?) The Bruffers (?) Dream Maker: Thomas McChill, you are (?) of the human race (?). (Thomas looked at the book of him.) Thomas: That's... That's me. Dream Maker: That was you. (?): Chapter 25 (The Noops, Wuts, and humans went back to the Earth) Thomas: Rufus? Amberly? Will I ever see you again? Pildit: Rufus: Amberly: Thomas: You are (?) (?) (?) Mr. (?): Thomas, (?) Mrs. (?): (?) Thomas: (?) (?) Thomas: After I ran away, I thought you joined with the Nazis. (?) (?) Mrs. (?): (?) (The book says "The End" and closed(?)) (Any ideas about the final chapter) Category:Transcripts Category:The Dreamstone